Conventionally, products such as airport baggage or mail articles are generally assorted by a belt conveyor while the products are in the course of being transported. As a method of assorting the products in the course of being transported, for example, a method in which a branching arm is arranged at a branched portion between a belt conveyor in a main stream and a belt conveyor branched from the belt conveyor in the main stream and the products are assorted by rotating or not rotating the branching arm, and a method in which a pusher is arranged at the branched portion described above and the products are assorted depending on whether the products are pushed out by the pusher or not are proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-008279